A Past with No Regrets
by ShadowsOfANightmare
Summary: Years before joining the Survey Corps, Levi comes across a young girl that finds herself in a rather dangerous situation. When getting her back home no longer becomes an option, how exactly will they handle their situation? Eventual LeviXOc. Rating for use of strong language, possible triggers and eventual smut.


A Past with No Regrets

Hello everyone! Im not dead... Kinda. Any way, here's my brand new story that I'll hopefully be able to keep up with. A word of warning, the way I wrote out the prologue might be found rather annoying since the only three names that are mentioned are two of my OCs and Kenny. It was done on purpose so please dont spam my inbox stating that 'he' or 'she' is over used. I already know it is but it should be rather obvious who's being referred to for the most part. Anyway, please enjoy the first installment of 'A Past with no Regrets' and as always constructive criticism is welcomed!

They say that the events that occur in ones life happen for a reason. Whether these events lead to success or ruin depend on the choices one makes. Though for a few the choices of some, destroy the choices of others. And in the end, only fate can decided what paths stay open, and which one crumble into the dark abyss of eternity.

~Year 832: Underground City of Sina~

Rape. Murder. Prostitution. Extortion. Slavery.

Down here these were not a uncommon occurrence. This was everyday life for those that lived it what was once meant to be Humanity's salvation. He had seen what this place did to people if they were down here long enough. Hell is own whore of a mother had succumb to the harsh reality of the Underground. Yet by some stupid stroke of luck he managed to survive. He supposed had it not been for an 'acquaintance' of his mothers coming by when he did, he himself would've probably died of starvation in that damned brothel. But that was neither here nor there. What mattered now was that he was learning to survive this shithole.

After his mothers death, Kenny, who had claimed to be a friend of his mothers, had taken him in and started to teach him how to fight as well as how to survive. And in his opinion, Kenny was a ruthless as any teacher could be. There were days where he was forced to practice until near exhaustion, and others he'd have to spar with Kenny. Those were the days he hated most. Kenny would essentially beat him senseless and then say that he needed more training before walking away to do whatever the hell it was that he did. On those days he would wander around the marketplace, swiping what he could before getting caught by either one of the merchants, or a passing MP.

Today was different though. After getting his ass handed to him by Kenny, he had gone to the marketplace like usual, hoping he'd be able to get something quick to eat before those idiots in the MP's saw him. What he heard throughout his walk though was unusual. Vendors gossiped in hushed voices with their neighbors or shoppers, anyone willing to listen would stay to hear what the latest news was. And what kept jumping out most to him was 'children' and 'whorehouse'. Normally he would turn a blind eye to the venders prattle, not really caring what happened to some unfortunate brat that got caught up in some shady dealings, but for some reason his inner voice was pleading with him to listen. And without much thought he did.

"Rumor has it that Nero's boys managed to snag a pretty good one from the aboveground. A Noble's granddaughter from what I understand."

"Tch, leave it ta that old bag ta do somethin' crazy like that."

"Wonder 'ow much they gonna charge fer 'er. Might get lucky ya know."

"Ain't gonna be cheap fer that one mate. Knowin' Nero, he gonna sell 'er ta some greedy noble that got nothin betta ta do 'cept stick 'is dick in 'er."

Mentally he was raging. Leave it to the sick bastards of the Underground to involve someone that has no idea of a world beneath their own. Nero was rather well know for taking risks when it came to human trafficking. It helped to that he managed to get the lazy bastards that call themselves the Military Police to turn a blind eye to his dealings. Especially when they had first dibs on some of the older girls that passed through his doors.

A thought passed through his head at that moment. One that if Kenny had learned about it early on would've given him a sound ass whopping for being stupid. But really the only thing on his mind at that point in time was how much the stupid noble would be willing to pay if he saved their granddaughter. With his destination decided, he began moving through the streets and back alleys toward Nero's place of business.

~Aboveground City of Mitras: Wall Sina~

The evening had gone like any other. Dinner with her family at her grandparents estate. Playing tea party with a few of the neighboring girls in the front garden, and lastly saying goodbye to her father as he returned to the Headquarters of the Survey Corps where he had been stationed for the last six years of her life.

"Daddy will come visit again next week. Promise to be a good girl for your mother and grandparents, Misaki." His smile was gentle and warm, but it also held a sort of sadness that she didnt understand.

Misaki nodded, a bright smile stamped across her face as she looked up to her father. "Kay Daddy! Promise to come back soon!"

"Of course." With that he stood from his kneeling position and looked to his wife. Her midnight eyes held great sadness every time he left his father-in-law's estate, and only upon his return home would that sadness disappear. At least until he was called away again. With a parting kiss, he turned away and left through the main gate, hoping that this wouldn't be his last time seeing his family again.

"Momma... Why Daddy hafta leave all the time?" Misaki asked as her mother tucked her into bed.

Her mother frowned. It was something Misaki asked every night when her father returned to the barracks and it was never any easier explaining it to the young girl. "Well... That's because Daddy has to protect us from the monsters outside of the walls. He makes sure they don't get in."

"Isn't Daddy scared of monsters?" Her question was innocent and naïve. She didn't know the horrors of what laid beyond those walls that had protected them for nearly a hundred years. And it were those horrors that her mother prayed she would never learn of.

"No, Daddy is very brave. Now its time for bed. Say good night to Phephe."

"Night Phephe!" Kissing the top of her stuffed bunny toy, Misaki snuggled further into her bed.

Her mother smiled, patting the top of her head before getting up and leaving the room. For a moment, she paused in the doorway and turned back to look at her daughter. Her oriental features were soft as she slept, not a care in the world as she dreamt. Nodding to herself she turned out the lights and closed the door behind her. Not realizing that this would have been the last time she'd see her daughter for the next twelve years.

Alright, before you all rip me a new one... I haven't written fanfic in over two maybe three years, so I'm a little bit rusty. Formatting on this will be kinda weird cuz Im using my phone to write and upload these chapters so please bear with me. I'll update as often as I can but updates will be sporadic seeing that I usually work late. I hope you all enjoyed and remember, review help fund the Survey Corps xD.


End file.
